Worth a Thousand Words
by lola121880
Summary: A walk down memory lane...
1. Worth A Thousand Words

Worth A Thousand Words

By: Lola

**Author's Notes: This whole thing basically came to be because I wanted to get back into writing, but I was having trouble coming up with ideas. I had a bunch of little ideas or themes that I wanted to write about—we'll see how many I actually get down on paper—and then I remembered a Gilmore Girls fanfic that I read a long time ago that had the over arcing theme of using pictures to tell a story. So the drabbles are mine but the picture idea isn't! **

**Also, as of right now this is unbetaed. I'm pretty good with grammar, but there may be a few errors. If you see any major ones, please let me know so that I can correct them! **

Hope you enjoy!

_Although it is a little grainy, she is clearly sucking her thumb. Her fist is curled, but her fingers are loose as if she hasn't a care in the world. Her other arm is propped behind her head. She is leaning back and you can make out a small curl of hair across her forehead. Her eyes are closed, but it is obvious to anyone who is looking that once she opens them, she will have unforeseen power that will bring a certain man of steel to his knees. _

"I wonder what color her hair will be." Lois mused as she looked at the picture of her unborn daughter for the hundredth time that day. "I mean it's very likely that she'll have dark hair like you and me, but my mother was a blonde. So I suppose it's possible."

"She could have blue hair for all I care," Clark replied as he continued flipping through a photo album from his childhood, "I just can't wait to meet her."

Clark pointed to picture of him when he was about seven. He was sitting in front of his dad on the tractor; both were grinning as he waved at the photographer.

"That's a good one, Smallville." Lois leaned over and pointed at the picture. "I especially like the look on your dad's face there. You can tell he's so proud to have you sitting there with him."

Clark gently pulled the photo out of the album and added them to the stack of pictures sitting next to Lois on the couch. "We've found a lot of pictures of me, but we still need some of you."

Lois picked up the stack of pictures that they had agreed upon and flipped through them smiling at one that depicted a six-year-old Clark dressed in a pirate costume ready to go trick-or-treating. The next one was of Chloe and him with their arms slung around each other smiling as they prepared to leave the farm for a middle school field trip. She paused at a picture from last Christmas that showed her sitting next to Clark and Mrs. K in front of the Christmas tree. "This one has me in it."

"We need more than one." When he saw her open her mouth to protest he added, "I'm not counting the wedding pictures we already have up." She closed her mouth and shot him a look that made it clear she did not find it nearly as cute as he did that he beat her to the punch. He reached around Lois' feet propped on the coffee table, effortlessly grabbing a hat box with the lid wobbling on top as the contents inside were about to overflow. "You're the one that decided we needed to put more family pictures around the house before the baby is born."

She sifted the pictures she was holding so that they stacked together in a neat pile. "Well, you can blame it on nesting." She swung her feet off of the coffee table and tossed the stack that she had just straightened on to the table causing them to form a curved line as they slide over one another.

Clark stopped her from rising off the couch by placing the large hat box on her knees. "Nice try. I've been telling you to put these pictures in albums for years." He pulled the top off careful not to dump the pictures out of the box. "Now you have an excuse."

"I like my system." Lois awkwardly moved the box off of what was left of her lap and set it beside her on the couch away from Clark. "It's fun. You reach in and have all these great memories in no particular order. I can go from kindergarten to college," she snapped her fingers, "just like that."

"But if you are looking for a particular picture, your way makes it almost impossible to find." Clark countered.

She patted his knee and said sweetly, Don't mock the system, Smallville. There are some pictures I'd rather forget." She picked up the top picture and groaned. "Like this one." She held up one from Chloe and Jimmy's wedding shower. She was standing on a table and holding a glass of champagne. She was grinning, but she was the only happy one in the picture; as you looked at the crowd around her several were frowning. Clark just looked concerned. He was reaching up, obviously trying to stop her from farther intoxicated embarrassment.

"I don't know," Clark grinned as he took the picture from her, "this picture brings back great memories for me. I got to watch you dance around my kitchen and take an hour to change from your dress into my football jersey. As I recall, you completed the tasks simultaneously."

"Was that before or after I puked all over your floor?" Lois asked wryly.

"Come on Lois. We have pictures of me in all stages of life to put around the house. I would really like some of you too."

Lois sighed, "Fine. Actually, there is one picture in here somewhere that I would like to display. It's my all time favorite picture of you."

"Lo-is!" Clark stretched her name out in an exasperated tone. "We are looking for pictures of you."

"Relax, Smallville. I'll make sure to pull a few of me from my childhood too."

Suddenly, Clark got the familiar faraway look on his face, signaling that he would be gone for a while.

Lois squeezed his hand. "Be careful."

He rose and brushed a kiss across her lips. "I will."

Lois set the hat box on the ground and shifted to stretch out on the couch. As much as she defended her system, she really wasn't too keen on completing the task before her. Some of the pictures in the box truly did evoke some painful memories. But she really wanted to find her favorite picture of Clark. Never one to back down from a challenge, she reached into the box and grabbed a small stack off the top.


	2. May 3, 2010

_**May 3, 2010**_

_The day is obviously hot as both women in the picture have a slight glisten and are dressed in shorts and tank tops. _

_One is tired as her eyes lack their usual twinkle of mischievousness that usually lurks below the surface. The other woman slumps against her as if the force leaning against each other is the only thing keeping them upright. _

_At first glance it almost looks as if a bit of flour has been dropped over the picture, but upon closer inspection, it is apparent that the white flecks are not on top of the picture, but actually part of it as both girls have speckles of white peppering them from head to toe. They are looking up at the photographer, smiling as if they are the only ones in on the secret. _

"Chlo, will you turn the music up?" Lois hollered as she finished taping the last of the news paper over the window and then proceeded to survey the room, triple checking that all the baseboards were securely taped off.

"It's as loud as it will go," Chloe grunted as she hauled in two large cans of primer and an assortment of paint brushes, setting them down by the door. "Besides, I'm pretty sure they entire building is now privy to your White Snake collection," she called over her shoulder as she exited the room to retrieve the rest of the supplies.

"And it's their gain; believe me." Lois continued to pace the room and adjusted one of the tarps to make sure that the entire floor was covered in plastic.

Chloe appeared again, loaded with a small toolbox, several paint trays, and multiple paint rollers. She set these items down next to primer buckets and watched Lois lap the room for the umpteenth time. "Lois, I'm pretty sure that this paint would have to have super powers to get through your defenses," Chloe stated as knelt down and rummaged through the tool box, looking for the first item that could pry a can of primer open.

Lois grabbed the scissors she'd abandoned on one of the window ledges and began to work the top of the can. "Alright, alright. The deposit for this place was sky high. So sue me if I'm being cautious," at Chloe's skeptical look Lois added, "What? I can be cautious." The lid was almost free.

Chloe shook her head, amused, and found the flat-head she was looking for just as Lois finished working the top of the can free with the side of her scissors prompting Chloe to point out, "Sure you're careful, Lois as you just pried a can of paint open with a nice sharp pair of scissors."

Lois rolled her eyes, "You sound like Clark. And you, and _he_," she emphasized, "have nothing to worry about." She set the scissors down on the ground and began pouring the primer into one of the paint trays. "Whoa. I forgot how strong this stuff smells."

Chloe pulled the plastic off the nearest roller and handed it to Lois. "Maybe we should open a window." As she turned towards the window she realized their problem. Due to Lois' battle against paint splatter, she had covered the windows with news paper and several layers of tape.

Lois having come to the same conclusion as Chloe shrugged, "I'm sure it will be fine. It won't take us more than an hour to prime the room and by then Clark should be here. He had some errands to run after work, but he promised to help afterwards. We can grab some dinner while the room is drying and then start on the first layer of color."

"You mean this isn't enough color for you?" Chloe teased as she gestured to the surrounding burnt orange walls.

Lois response was to pointedly roll her roller into the primer and then to make a long vertical line of white onto horribly out-of-date colored walls.

Chloe quickly joined her cousin and for awhile they painted the room in a comfortable silence, enjoying each other's company and the reveling the satisfaction of seeing their hard work have an immediate effect. From time to time Lois would sing along with the music that wafted down the hallway. The uncontrollable laughing started when Lois's favorite song came on. She stopped painting for the duration of the song so that she could use the end of the roller as her microphone as she belted it out along with the music. Lois' singing was contagious and before long, Chloe found herself humming along too.

The singing came to an end, however, when they had to shut the door so that they could paint around the door frame. Lois stood on a ladder to reach above the door and Chloe went around the room carefully painting above the tapped off floor boards. "Lois, can I ask you something?"

"Shoot," Lois responded as she brushed her bangs off her face, leaving a white streak of paint across her forehead.

"Why did you decide to move here?" Chloe dipped her brush in to the can of primer and scrapped the excess paint off of the end. "I know you said that you wanted to move out of the Talon to give me and Oliver some space." Before Lois could comment Chloe added, "You've been so supportive of Ollie and me, and I think it's really sweet. I know that you've wanted your own place for awhile….I just…." Chloe paused, realizing she wasn't getting to the point. She was beginning to find it hard to think through the haze of primer that now engulfed the room. "I mean, you and Clark seem to be getting pretty serious. You did go away for a weekend with him. Why not just move in with him at the farm?"

Finished with her painting, Lois paused before climbing down the ladder and turned to watch her paint the last corner of the room. What was once the color of tarnish was now almost blinding it was so fresh and clean. Lois surveyed the room as she thought about her past relationships and all the things that had gone wrong. Then she thought about Clark.

Chloe finished and turned to glance at Lois taking in the smile that radiated from her face. "What?"

Lois shook her head coming out of her revere. "I was just thinking about Clark." She slowly made her way down the ladder as the room had started a nice slow spin. "I'm moving into this apartment because I want to get it right with Clark. I want him to be the one." She grabbed a hammer from the tool box before placing the lid back onto the can of primer and began to tap it back into place. "Clark and I aren't ready to move in together right now," she said, simply. "I mean it took us months to be ready to actually date and admit out loud that we are a couple. We are taking it slow, and I'm okay with that. We will be ready to take that step one day-which is why I'm working so hard to make sure that we only get paint on the wall. I fully intend to get my deposit back."

Chloe took in Lois' appearance, which was easier said than done as she was truly becoming more than a little dizzy, and snickered, "Maybe you should have tapped your clothes in plastic. You are covered in paint."

Lois looked down and rubbed the flecks of paint that covered her arms. She reached down and grabbed one of the brushes sitting in the paint tray and flicked it at Chloe causing the paint to splatter haphazardly all over her cousin. "So are you."

"Lois!" Chloe was about to retaliate when the door opened, and it would have knocked over the ladder if Lois hadn't reached to steady herself as she moved away from Chloe.

"Lois?" Clark poked his head in and immediately made a face. "How long have you guys been in here? This paint smells awful." Clark moved the ladder out of the way and began ushering the girls out of the room.

"Oh, not that long, Smallville," Lois said as she swayed into Clark on her way out the door. "Doesn't the room look great?"

"I can tell you two have been working hard, but I can't believe you stayed in that room without any ventilation." Clark led the girls through the maze of boxes in the living room to the kitchen and handed each a bottle of water that was sitting on the counter. Chloe put down the water without even opening it and raided the bag of groceries sitting on the stove instead. "Clark, you brought food," Chloe gushed as she opened a bag of chip, grabbing a handful.

"Great," Lois agreed, "I'm starving." She took the bag of chips from Chloe and then slid down the side of the counter to lean against it as she sat on the floor. Chloe slid down next to her having already polished off her handful of junk food and ready for more.

Clark leaned against the counter and chucked as he watched the two women polish off the large bag of chips faster than it took him to buy them and speed to the apartment. "Well, Lois, we should be able to finish your room by this evening and then we can bring the rest of your things over in the morning. How does it feel to almost be ready to move into your new home?"

Lois eyed him thoughtfully before answering with a beaming smile. "Pretty fantastic."

Clark found himself smiling back, not quite sure why her words had such a warming affect, as Chloe looked back and forth between the two, smiling to herself. She then broke the silence by proclaiming that Clark should commemorate the moment with a picture. "I've got my camera by my purse behind you."

Clark turned around and picked up the camera, snapping of Lois


	3. August 21, 1994

August 21, 1994

_The group is off-centered, sitting at the side of the picture, and they all look the same. They are all about the same height, sporting purple cone hats with a popular children's dinosaur and the words "Happy Birthday" scribbled across the front. Each child is wearing a brightly colored bathing suit and the colors all seem to swirl together. But, upon close inspection you notice the differences. They do very a little in height, and their shades of hair are all different. There are a few brunettes, a couple with varying degrees of blonde, and a ginger girl with her hair in braids. The girl in the center of the group, with hair so blonde it looks white, makes you wonder how red they she was by the end of the day. You notice that although their suits are made up of the same colors, the designs and patterns are not the same. They are giggling and apparently moving since parts of the picture are slightly blurry. _

_The side of the picture, that was really never meant to be seen, depicts a proud mother, holding some towels and smiling. To her right is a girl, older than the rest, but still just a child herself. Her expression makes you wonder if she is simply lost in thought, or just bored, as she is looking towards the group of children, but not really watching. Instead her gaze is behind them, on the rippling waves of the tide. _

"Okay, girls, don't move!" It was evident by his tone of voice that he was used to giving orders and expected nothing less than complete compliance. However, his squirmy seamen were far less interested in keeping rank, barely containing their excitement as they modeled their brightly colored bathing suits and squealed with delight when the tide rushed in and splashed their little bodies.

He snapped the picture quickly, completing his fatherly duty. His picture would be blurry, but knowing that it was probably the best he would get, he cut his losses. "Okay, go play. We'll have some birthday cake in a little while."

Seven small girls scampered through the tide pools, as a concerned mother chased after the birthday girl, making sure she had on enough sunscreen. The photographer looked for a place to set his camera, and then decided to hang it around his neck instead.

"Good choice. If you put your camera down it might get stepped on," Lois pointed out as she came to stand next to him. Brining her hand up to shade her eyes she watched her little sister dig through the sand.

His smile was one that grown-ups used when they were trying to make something better than it actually was, and she tried not to be offended. "It's a good thing you're here to point that out; otherwise, I would have a broken camera."

Lois eyed him pointedly, not at all fooled, "Thanks, Commander. But you don't have to pretend with me. I know why I'm at a birthday party full of kindergarteners."

If he was taken aback from her bluntness he didn't show it and responded smoothly, "Lois, even if your dad wasn't working, you'd be welcome to join in the fun."

Lois raised an eyebrow, expressing just how much fun she thought it was to watch a bunch of five year olds play in the ocean's tide. She was used to taking care of her sister, but still found it a little humiliating to be the only nine-year-old at a party that was clearly for younger children. The cake had Barney on it for crying out loud!

Lucy hadn't really needed her there, and Lois couldn't understand why the General hadn't just let her stay home by herself. After all, she cared for her sister during the day throughout the entire summer. Sure, Mrs. Butler, their next-door neighbor, checked in on them, but Lois usually just reassured her that they were fine and rolled her eyes as the well-meaning woman patted her on the head before returning home to watch her soaps.

In the General's defense, he _tried_ to sell the party when he told her it would be at the beach and she could swim. She had muttered under her breath that every child in California had a beach party at some point in their life, and her father shot her a look that made it clear the discussion was over. Knowing it would get her nowhere, Lois refrained from pointing out that she didn't know how to swim since every time she was signed up for a class at the local Y she either missed too many classes because of his work or they moved before lessons began.

She stuck her toe in the sand and drew a pattern as she watched her sister examine a sand dollar. Lucy picked it up and ran to show her.

"Look, Lo! Isn't it pretty?" She handed it to Lois for examination.

Lois smiled at her sister, "It's beautiful, Luce. You found a special one too!"

"I did?" Lucy asked in awe.

"Hardly any of it has been worn away or broken. It's really hard to find a sand dollar this round and perfect," Lois pointed out.

Lucy took the sand dollar back from her sister, looking at it with a newfound reverence. "Can I keep it?"

"Sure," Lois held her hand out, "but why don't you let me hold onto it so that it doesn't get broken."

"Oh, good idea," Lucy agreed and placed the treasure gently in her sister's hand before running back to join her friends. "You'll keep it safe." It wasn't a question; Lucy knew her sister would guard it with her life.

Commander Jones was watching her and Lois ducked her head, refusing to meet his eyes. She hated it when grown-ups looked at her like that—like they felt sorry for her. Oh, she was more than aware that her family structure was not the norm, and that she had more responsibility than most kids her age. She also knew that there was no changing it.

"You know, Lois, you don't have to just stand and watch. You can go play in the tide or swim in the ocean," the Commander said, as if she needed his permission. "Just don't swim out to far."

Lois still wouldn't meet his gaze, but this time it wasn't in avoidance, it was embarrassment. There was no way she was going to admit that she was practically the only kid her age that still didn't know how to swim. "I'm fine here. Lucy might need me to hold something else for her."

"Mrs. Jones or I can guard Lucy's things." He placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, causing Lois to jump. She wasn't used to people other than her sister touching her. Sure her father hugged her from time to time, but his hugs were usually stiff and a little awkward. Her father was very different from this dad, who threw his five-year-old a Barney beach party. Lois couldn't picture any instance in which the General would go to such lengths to celebrate a birthday for Lucy or her. She knew his job was important, but she found herself wishing that he would be interested in things that she was interested in too.

Like learning to swim.

When Lois didn't answer, he must have thought that she was still worried about Lucy because he added, "I promise, Mrs. Jones and I will protect Lucy's treasures and keep them safe."

Lois finally looked up at him and said with false enthusiasm, "It's okay. Swimming's really not all that fun. I'd really rather just stay here."

She turned her gaze back to the ocean, but this time instead of watching Lucy, she was watching a teenager jump and play in the waves, wishing that she could swim out and join the fun. She knew that Commander Jones was still watching her so she looked back towards Lucy and made a point to call to her sister and wave.

Lucy looked up and waved back before continuing to add sand to the massive pile that she was making with her friend.

"You know, Lois," Commander Jones gestured towards his daughter, "I've been teaching Megan how to swim and I could really use an assistant."

Lois eyed him suspiciously.

"Megan and I could come get you and Lucy for a few afternoons. You could help me teach the girls." He added as an afterthought, "You know most of my assistants have to go through training. If you want, I can show you some of the things I've been working on with Meg so that you're all caught up and ready to help."

He met Lois gaze head on, and Lois realized that he _knew_, and he was trying to help her. She weighed the options of being pitied against actually learning how to swim—from a Commander in the Navy, who trained SEALS no less.

She shrugged, and did her best to sound nonchalant, "Well, if you need an assistant. I guess I could help."

"Great!" He waved at his wife, who winked in return, and said, "Why don't you take Lucy's sand dollar to Mrs. Jones for safe keeping, and you and I can hit the ocean for a little while before we cut into the birthday cake."

Lois grinned at him, with a smile that showed just how excited she really was to begin her training and raced towards the wife of the kind commander who would teach her to swim.


	4. December 6, 2009

**December 6, 2009**

_Their faces take up the majority of the picture, a little off center, but a good shot none the less. You wouldn't exactly qualify her expression as smiling; it's really more of a grimace, with her lips pushed together and her eyebrows up as if she is only doing this out of sheer devotion. It is clear she is uncomfortable being the focus of this picture, wishing the attention on someone else. He however, is grinning as if she'd handed him the moon, and in many ways she had. After all, she's sitting there next to him. _

"Pizza should be here in thirty, barring any more snow!" Lois announced, shooing Shelby off the couch and plopping down in the dog's place.

Clark, who had been quiet for a good part of the evening, took the phone from her, setting it on the coffee table, and paced the length of the couch in front of her. "Lois, I've been thinking about it and I think we should call Mom and tell her."

"Tell her what?" Lois raised an eyebrow and quipped, "That Ralph's is having a special on his pizzas?" She chuckled, "I think your mom can get through life without that little head-line."

Clark just shook his head and settled next to her stretching his arm across the back of the couch, encompassing her in the process. Lois resisted the urge to pull away as she was still learning how to process their new found relationship. They had officially been dating for a couple weeks now, and although a big part of her was thrilled by his touch, wanting to initiate more, she continually battled with the side of her that wanted to take a flying leap in the opposite direction.

She was so used to filing Clark in the category of friend; she didn't know how to react when he did things that didn't fit the profile, and she was constantly reminding herself that things were different now. It was perfectly fine for him to put his arm around her or hold her hand.

Clark, however, seemed to have no problems making the switch from friends to more, always finding an excuse to brush against her or grab her hand. It was driving her crazy and Lois found herself wondering when they had switched roles—he the more confidant of the two.

"No, Lois," Clark paused, pulling her closer and she tabled her internal combat, deciding she'd figure it out later, focusing instead on the comfort of resting against his side, "I think we should tell Mom about us."

Lois shot up, putting some distance between them, as her inner struggle went from a minor scuffle to all out war. "You want to what?"

Clark stayed where he was, as if he knew that breaking into her personal space would spook her further. "We've gone out several times in the last few weeks—"

"Two, Smallville," Lois interrupted. "It's only been two weeks." She held up a couple fingers to help drive her point home.

Clark was clearly taken aback, his look full of hurt and his tone timid. "Have you changed your mind about all of this?" He gestured between them.

"Clark, no!" Lois reached across the couch, grabbing his hand as he visibly relaxed and breathed a sigh of relief. "It's just." She stopped, thinking about how to phrase what she was feeling. Her earlier outburst had hurt his feelings, and that was the last thing she wanted to do. Knowing it was lame, but not coming up with anything else to say she finally settled on, "I thought we agreed to take things slow."

"So slow means that we can't tell people we're dating?" Clark asked. His voice held no accusation, as he was truly trying to understand where she was coming from.

He laced their fingers together, tracing an invisible line with his thumb across the back of her hand, and Lois found herself watching the pattern of his thumb go back and forth as she collected her thoughts. How could she express something that she was still trying to figure out herself?

She put enough pressure on their relationship and couldn't bear to think about what other people would through into the mix. Sure, their family and friends meant well, but she just knew that they would all have an opinion about them, or expectations that she wasn't sure she could meet. What if she let them down?

She finally decided that she might as well voice some of these concerns and hoped that saying them out loud would help her sort them out. "I'm still trying to figure us out." She looked him in the eyes. "I'm not sure I want an audience."

"I don't understand you sometimes, Lois." His voice was gentle. "You are one of the most fearless people I know. Usually you jump in without hesitating for second." He looked at her thoughtfully. "Why is this any different?"

"Because it's _you_." She had to force herself to hold his gaze and swallowed. "I can picture my future with you. I can see lazy Sunday afternoons, and family vacations. I can picture our life together, and it terrifies me." She finally gave in and looked away.

"Lois," his voice cracked with emotion and he squeezed her hand before pulling her into his embrace, "that shouldn't frighten you. It should excite you." He ran his hand over the back of her head. "And just so you know, I can picture it too. That's why I want to tell people. You make me feel like the luckiest guy in the world and I want everyone to know."

She hugged him back and whispered in his ear, "But, what if we get it wrong?"

He pulled back from their embrace so he could look her in the eyes. "I can't promise that we're never going to disagree, or that I won't give you some heartache. But, I can tell you that I'm fully committed to _us_. I'm willing to do whatever it takes to make this work."

He brushed her bangs out of her eyes and added, "I'll even wait to tell Mom if that's what you really want."

She looked at him and knew that if she let herself, she could really fall for this man. She also knew that she'd come to a crossroads. Would she let her fear leave her frozen, or work through it with him at her side? She leaned forward and kissed him gently, before mumbling against his lips. "Let's call your mom."

He pulled back and looked into her eyes. "Are you sure?"

She bit the corner of her lip and nodded. "I'm sure."

His smile warmed her as he grabbed the phone, setting it on speaker, and dialed his mom.

"Hello, sweetheart," she answered on the second ring. "I was just thinking about you. I saw on the news that you got hit with a huge snow storm this week."

"Hey, Mom. We did get hit with some snow, but it seems to have stopped for the moment." He grabbed Lois' hand, intertwining their fingers, and placed a kiss on her knuckles before bringing their hands to rest between them. "Lois is here with me."

"Hi, Mrs. K," she chimed in.

"Hi, honey. What a treat to get to talk to you too!"

Clark glanced at Lois and squeezed her hand giving her one more opportunity to back out. She smiled at him, conveying her thanks, and nodded her permission.

He grinned, "Actually, Mom, we're calling because we have some news."

"Oh?" Her tone was excited, causing Lois to wonder if she had already guessed it.

"Lois and I are dating. I can officially call her my girlfriend!"

"Whoa, Smallville," Lois said over Mrs. Kent's squeal of delight, "I said I was ready to tell your mom. I'm not so sure I'm ready to use the term girlfriend."

"Isn't it the same thing?" Clark asked, clearly confused.

"It absolutely is not!" She dropped his hand.

"If we're dating, and you're a girl as well as my friend, how does that not make you," he pointed to her and then to himself, "my girlfriend."

"It's just different," Lois argued.

"I don't care what you call it," Mrs. Kent interjected, "I'm thrilled! I just wish I could be there to give you both a hug."

Lois, giving Clark a look that made it clear they would talk semantics of their relationship later, replied, "We'll see you at Christmas."

"I can't wait until then," she sighed and then exclaimed as the thought came to her, "Clark, go get my camera and take a picture. You can email it to me and then it will be like I was there."

Lois groaned.

"Mom you've got tones of pictures of Lois and me." Clark intervened as he sensed Lois' discomfort and she decided to forgive him this once for calling her his girlfriend.

"I don't have one of the two you, now that you're a couple." She pointed out.

"What difference does it make?" He asked, "We still look the same." Lois nodded in agreement and mentally cheered him on for pointing that out.

"It makes a difference to me," his mom answered in a tone that made it clear she wasn't going to take no for an answer.

Clark looked at Lois and sighed, silently conveying to her that it was a losing battle. Personally, Lois thought he'd wimped out a little. Standing up to his mother was nothing compared to the General, but then again, she also knew that Clark would do anything for his mother. And really, so would she. She watched him cross the room and dig the camera out of a drawer in one of the side tables.

"Okay, Mom, we're taking a picture and we'll email it to you in a few minutes."

"Oh, I can't wait!"

Clark sat back on the couch next to Lois and put his arm around her as he pressed his check next to hers, reaching his other arm out facing the camera towards them. He counted down and squeezed her shoulder just as the blinding flash reached her eyes.


	5. May 8, 2004

**May 8, 2004**

_She could be Cinderella, except her fairy tale has gone horribly wrong. _

_Instead of descending the stairs as the belle of the night, she is climbing them tired and worn. There's not a smile in this scene with her head turned and mouth agape, she is clearly caught off guard. Instead of a crown, all sparkly and light, are tiny flowers tangled through her golden locks, and although her dress is beaded, it doesn't really shine in this dark corner with shadows wide and deep. _

_She clutches something tight to her side, but there is no glass slipper for her tonight; you can tell that what she grasps is soft. It bends in her hand, unwilling to break, with little bits of yellow peeking between her fingers in the curl of her hand. _

_You'll never know how lovely she looked at the beginning of this night, before the clock chimed its final hour. _

She slowly entered the dark house, careful to keep her steps quiet, as she ran a hand through her tangled hair trying unsuccessfully to tame it back into its former glory. She ripped a wounded corsage, which never even saw a dance floor, off her dress, smashing it in her fist, and enjoyed the feel of the soft rose petals molding to the inside hand. She threw her purse onto the coat stand, and didn't bother to pick it up when she missed; she turned to continue her journey up the stairs. So lost in her own thoughts, she didn't even notice her sister camped out on the couch in the adjoining room.

"Smile," Lucy said, holding up her camera from her sprawled out position, "'cause this is the last picture you're ever going to take." She paused and then stated the obvious, "You're a dead as soon as the General gets home." Lucy didn't bother to hide the amusement in her voice, clearly enjoying the battle that was yet to come.

Lois blinked trying to regain her focus after being blinded by Lucy's flash and said flatly, "Yeah, well you can thank me later for getting him off your back for quitting the violin." She placed her hand on the banister and continued her climb up the stairs. From the corner of her eye saw her sister pop up from the couch, scrabbling to catch up.

"Seriously, Lo, I'm guessing you've got maybe twenty minutes before he gets home."

"Thanks for the heads up," Lois called as she reached the top, "but I kind of figured he'd be ticked, after dodging the troops he sent after me."

Lois reached behind and unzipped her dress, peeling it off her body as she headed into her room. She stepped out of it, leaving it in her door way and tossed the worthless corsage in the trash as she made her way to her dresser in search of a comfortable pair of pajamas. She just wanted to forget the whole evening had ever happened.

"Well, what did you expect?" Lucy came in after her, picking up the forgotten dress and draping it over a desk chair. "You stole a tank."

Lois tried to ignore her sister's stare as she wasn't in a particularly chatty mood, and really just wanted to go to bed. After all, she'd need her rest before jumping into the ring with the General.

She pulled a cotton tee over her head and saw Lucy fingering the beaded work on her dress. Lois was about to tell her sister that she could have it when Lucy looked up and asked what Lois knew she was dying to know.

"Why _did_ you steal a tank?"

Lois snorted, because as much as she regretted parts of the evening, that particular accomplishment was one that she knew she'd boast about for years to come.

"Because I knew it would piss him off."

Lucy's mouth dropped in astonishment, and she looked at her sister with awe, "That's it? You did it just to make dad mad?"

"Well, that, and it was there." Lois dug into her drawers, trying to find the matching shorts to her shirt and wondered if this was going to be the day she vowed to actually start folding her laundry before shoving it into the drawers. Then she decided probably not as she grabbed the first pair of shorts she could find, not caring if they matched. As she tugged them on, she noticed her sister still staring at her as if she expected more of an explanation, and Lois debated whether or not to share the details of her night, finally deciding that she'd share the part she thought her sister could handle.

Although Lois knew that the story would later be embellished to leave this part out, she didn't exactly want her sister trying to top this act of rebellion with one of her own.

"Okay, so technically, I didn't _steal_ the tank, I just moved it," she conceded. "I needed a distraction so that I could make it to the prom without the General's escort."

Lucy's grin was one of immense pride, and Lois knew that Lucy was just a tad jealous that she had been the first of the two to do something of this magnitude. This also led Lois to think of the other things she'd done that night in the spirit of making her father mad, and the feeling of guilt and self hatred from earlier returned. As much as she tried to erase them, the unbidden images came, tumbling through her mind in no particular order.

_Arriving with her date to the prom, only to find the place crawling with a bunch of her dad's men, and fighting the rage that threatened to engulf her as her father tried to act like he cared that his oldest daughter went to a dance. _

_Seth kissing her neck and smashing her corsage as he fumbled awkwardly with her zipper._

_Swigging subpar drinks and convincing her date that there was no way a three star general could stop his admission into Stanford for making out with his daughter. _

_Leaning over the toilet, heaving, only to find there was nothing left in her stomach, except for the lump that would take more than throwing-up to go away. _

_Leaving the school in search of a place to hang until the coast was clear, and stumbling upon some sailors with some cheap beer and keys to a nearby hotel. _

_After the fact, when he looked at her with his eyes shining and asked her if she was feeling alright. _

"That's incredible," Lucy breathed, pulling Lois out of her thoughts, "can I pass your story off as mine once you're gone?"

Lois looked at Lucy thoughtfully, "Nope. This one's all mine." She fought a yawn and Lucy apparently decided that she'd heard enough of the story, because she patted Lois on the head in a condescending manner and said before exiting, "We'll see who lives to tell the tale."

"By the way, I'm also hijacking your CD collection when you're gone too!" Lois heard her sister yell from the stairs.

She yelled back, "Fat chance. When I go, I'm taking them with me!"

She sank down onto her bed even though she knew that sleep would evade her, and watched the fan turn lazy circles. She was glad Lucy went to an all girls' school—it was safer that way. She also decided then and there that it would be her mission to watch her male deprived sister's every move while she was home over the summer. There was no need in both of them making the same mistake this year.

Poor, sweet Seth.

The worst part about the whole thing was, knew she'd led him to believe she had feelings for him. He cared so much more about her than she did for him, and would be horrified if he knew the only reason she'd pushed him into it was due to anger.

She had just wanted to feel something.

But, this didn't feel right.

Instead of feeling cherished, she felt dirty from the inside out. She'd done something that was meant for love in an act of rebellion, wanting to throw it in her dad's face that she was old enough to make her own decisions. She didn't need him to protect her. She'd been doing fine on her own for all these years, and she certainly didn't need him to start now.

Knowing that she couldn't change her night, she rose from her bed and went back to her trash can. Fishing out her droopy corsage, she decided that instead of forgetting this evening she would learn from it. She pressed the flower into a book and knew that it would go on to serve as a reminder. Lois promised herself that the next time she took this step in a relationship; it would be for different reasons.

She heard the door slam, and rolled her eyes as she heard her father bellow her name from the ground floor. Sometimes she wondered why he even bothered. They both knew that they'd yell back and forth for the better part of an hour, that it would end with her slamming the door to her room and him threatening she'd never see the light of day. They would speak only when necessary for weeks, maybe months, but she'd still carry out her duties. She'd take care of her sister while he was away, making sure she started the violin again, and did more than sit around watching television for the next three months. She'd make sure her sister was safe, just like she always did.

Setting her face to a scowl, after all he expected it, she exited her room ready for battle.


	6. December 25, 1992

**Author's Notes: Thanks for all the reviews! Keep them coming! The next picture wasn't what I originally had in mind to do next, but the idea popped in my head and wouldn't let me ignore it! Hope you enjoy a little Christmas in June!**

**December 25, 1992**

_Her hair is in pigtails, and she is dressed in purple footed pajamas. She has just finished tearing off the bright paper and the look on her face is one of utter surprise. You think it is a classic holiday picture and that she looks like almost every other middle class child on Christmas morning. _

_But then you notice the little things, and you find yourself playing a game of 'What's Wrong with This Picture?;. There is a plate of uneaten cookies, and the tree looks rather sad. The unopened presents have been wrapped carelessly, and many of the ribbons are tied in knots rather than bows. As you take it all in, you wonder what, exactly, brought that sweet smile to her lips. _

Lois studied the numbers on the face of the clock and mentally counted by fives, trying to figure out just how long her father had been on the phone. He'd been in and out of his home office off and on all day, but this one had been the longest meeting. It had been three hours and twenty-five, no thirty five-minutes she decided and declared, "Ha! Take that, Mrs. Rice! And you totally thought I wasn't paying attention in class last week."

She put the clock down on the end table and kicked her legs over the back of the couch. "Hey, Luce, you want to hear me count be fives. I can count all the way to a thousand." She paused, and then amended, "I think."

Lois was about to tell her sister how handy this skill could be when she looked over at her. Lucy's head was resting on pillow at the other end of the couch, and Lois realized she was asleep. Lois swung her feet from the back of the couch, managing to do a backwards summersault and landed on the floor. It wasn't her best performance, but not bad just the same. She picked herself up and wandered over to the kitchen table pulling the blanket off of the top, dismantling the fort. So much for their plan to hide and see Santa, Lois thought as she picked up the camera she got for her birthday. She left their stash of pillows, dolls and stuffed animals under the table and trailed the comforter behind her. Lois was careful not to bump her sister as she draped the blanket over her small body, and brushed one of her pigtails off of her neck. She looked so peaceful. Lois lifted her camera, and thought about taking a picture. But then she thought that the flash might wake her up. So, she swiveled her body, still peering through her the lens of her camera, and looked around the room.

Lois decided that even though it was their first Christmas without their mom, the house still looked pretty good. The tree had most of the decorations towards the bottom since she and Lucy couldn't reach the top. Sure, her dad was supposed to finish it, but Lois understood that he had been busy since his promotion last month.

They had their stockings up, even Mom's, and the front door displayed their home-made wreath. So what if the cookies they set out were store bought. They still tasted good. Lois lowered her camera, debating whether or not Santa would know if she ate just one and decided it was too risky.

She crawled under the tree, instead, and held her camera up to her eyes, watching the lights through the lens as the blinked a rainbow of colors. She lifted her hands over her head stretching out, on the soft tree skirt, thinking that by morning, the spot she was laying on would be filled with presents. She wondered if her dad would let her help put the presents from him out, and then found herself wondering what Santa would add to the mix. She _really_ wanted a bike and she hoped that Santa would come through. This led her to contemplate just how Santa would manage to get the bike down the chimney. She had her theories, but she really wanted to see him in action. She fingered the buttons on her camera and thought about how great it would be if she could capture it on film.

Lois had just decided that she would catch Santa without her sister's help, when she heard the door to her father's office open. Abandoning her camera under the tree, she crawled out to greet him.

"Hey, Daddy! Can I help you get your presents out and put them under the tree? It'll be morning soon." Her dad yawned and Lois continued, "I hope you don't mind that me and Lucy put the cookies out without you. I know it's your favorite part but…," she fudged the next part a little, "Lucy couldn't wait." What good were little sisters if they couldn't take the blame every once and awhile.

"Cookies?" Her dad mused.

Lois could tell that he wasn't really paying attention, as he wondered through the living room, not really looking at it and headed towards the kitchen. "Yeah, for Santa," she clarified as her dad poured himself a cup of day old coffee.

"Santa?" Her dad suddenly seemed to process what he had just said and almost dropped his cup when he exclaimed, "Santa!" He set the cup on the counter and brought his hands to his head, and Lois tried to remember the last time she had seen him so panicked. "Tomorrow is Christmas!"

"Well, yeah." Lois looked at him, trying to understand why this was coming as such a shock.

"Damn it!" He turned around and hurried towards the coat closet.

"Daddy! That's a bad word. Believe me I know, I got in trouble for saying it last week at school." Lois followed and watched her father as he began moving coats aside, muttering to himself. Lois couldn't quite make out what he was saying, but she could tell he was looking for something.

"What are you looking for?" She asked and he turned, looking at her as if he'd forgotten she was there. Which was stupid because, where would she go?

"Anything that can work as a present." He turned back around with his arms folded across his chest as he looked back into the closet. He began pulling out boxes and rolls of wrapping paper. "Your mom always took care of this stuff. She usually bought presents throughout the year, surly there's something in here."

Lois suddenly realized what was going on and she was shocked. How could her father forget Christmas! It was the best holiday of the year, almost as good as your birthday. She continued to watch as he dug through the boxes and came up with nothing. She wanted to be mad at him, but she also knew he had been working really hard since Mom died six months ago. She decided to give him a break. "Dad, it's okay if you forgot the presents. I mean, Santa will bring something."

He looked up and Lois was pretty sure that the cuss word he muttered this time was way worse than the last one. She didn't understand why he was so worried. After all, she and Lucy had been really good this year.

Okay, so there was that time she broke the lamp and lied about it, but she was really sorry. And, it had been an accident—the lamp, not the lying.

Then she remembered when she and Lucy had gotten locked in the mess hall on when they spent Thanksgiving at Dad's work. _That_ hadn't gone over well either, since they weren't _really_ supposed to be in there. But they had only been looking for the wish bone of the turkey. How were they supposed to know that cafeteria turkey came from a can?

Surely, Santa would forgive these tiny mistakes.

Her dad was still digging through the boxes and Lois noticed that most of the items in the closet were now all over the floor. She made a mental note to bring this up the next time he told her to clean her room. "Dad!" Lois tugged on his shirt, "Don't worry."

He spun around and placed his hands on her shoulders, leaning over to look her in the eyes. "Lois. Go to your room and get one of your dolls," he commanded. He turned and picked up a roll of wrapping paper off of the floor. "We can wrap it and tell Lucy that Santa brought her one just like yours," he said, thinking out loud. He picked up a snow hat that she never wore, because it itched. "We can wrap this for you."

"Daddy!" Lois exclaimed. "It's okay that you forgot to get presents." She scratched a tickle on her nose. "Santa will come. I already told him what Lucy and me want when he came to visit my school!"

Her dad, who was already wrapping that awful hat, sighed, "Go get a doll, Lois."

Why was this so hard for her dad to understand? Lois tried again, "You don't need one of my dolls. Santa will bring a new one."

"Santa's not coming!" Her dad replied as he taped the bright paper into place. "Now go get a doll! I don't care which one."

Lois just stood there, frozen and she knew the look on her face was one of utter shock and disbelief. "What do you mean, Santa's not coming?" She could feel her bottom lip begin to tremble as her eyes became blurry with unshed tears. "Of course he's coming. I saw him at school."

He stuck a bow onto the present in his hand. "I hate to break it to you, Lo, but Santa's not real. The Santa you saw at school was just a man in a ridiculous suit." He tossed the lumpy package to the side. "He's not coming and I forgot to get presents."

Lois just stood there and watched as her dad dig through the junk on the floor. He picked up a scarf she'd only seen him wear once and started to fold it in shinny green paper. She wasn't sure if the paper had anything on it, because now she was crying so hard she could barely see. Her words came out broken and nonsensical as she tried to process what her dad had just revealed.

Her father, on the other hand, who had apparently had enough, paused in his wrapping to bark, "That's enough, solider!"

Lois jumped, and wiped her eyes, frantically trying to stop her tears. She knew her father meant business, when he used that tone of voice that, at one time, was reserved for his troops. She'd noticed that he was starting to use it more around the house too.

She stood tall, swallowing big gulps of air, and her father remarked, "Did you hear what I said?" He looked at her hard. "Go get a doll. That's an order."

"Yes, sir," she answered through shuttering breaths.

He turned back to the task of taping the wrapping his scarf, dismissing her. She decided she didn't want to see what would happen if she delayed any longer, but instead of heading to her room, she went back towards the kitchen table.

She passed her sister, who was still crashed out on the couch with her thumb in her mouth, something she'd started again after their mom died. Lois reached under the table and grabbed a doll, the one that was her favorite just moments ago. Lois ran a finger over the dolls smooth cheeks, admiring the blue freckles she'd drawn on a few months ago. Somehow, Lois didn't think she'd feel like playing house again anytime soon, and she knew Lucy had been eyeing it. She looked back at her sister and wished that she was lying on the couch with her, asleep and blissfully unaware. But, then she realized that if she had been asleep, she wouldn't have been able to remind her father about Christmas. Then the day would have been ruined for Lucy too. Lois didn't want that for her sister. She wanted Lucy to at least be able to get through preschool, maybe even kindergarten, before she learned the truth about Santa. Lois marched back to the closet where she had left her father only to find him gone.

"Daddy?" She called as she wondered down the hall towards the rooms.

"I'm in here." She heard his voice coming from his room. "I just remembered where your mom hid the gifts. Go get the wrapping paper and some tape."

Lois went back to the coat closet and picked up as many rolls of brightly colored paper that she could carry. Looping the tape on her finger like a ring, she headed back to her father's room.

She dropped the paper on the bed and picked up the item closest to her. It was a stuffed dog and Lois wrapped it, not really caring if it would go to her or her sister. She spent the rest of the evening helping her father wrap gifts and pick up the mess in front of the closet.

When Lucy woke her up the next morning, full of excitement and glee, Lois tried to act like nothing was wrong. She went into the living room with Lucy and pretended to be surprised. She watched her sister open some presents before going on to open her own, not really looking at the items she unwrapped.

Lucy was about to grab another present when something caught her eye. She crawled under the tree and grabbed Lois' camera. "Lois, look."

Lois gave her sister a half smile as she took camera from her sister. She lifted it to her eyes and scanned the room, thinking how different it all looked from the night before.

"Oh!" Lucy suddenly remembered their plan. "We never got to see Santa."

Lois lowered her camera and shrugged. "There really wasn't much to see." She picked up another present and handed it to her sister. "Here. This one is for you." She raised her camera and snapped the picture Lucy squealed with delight. Lois watched her sister hug the doll dotted with blue, and decided that from here on out, she would do whatever it took to keep that smile on her sister's face.


End file.
